A large number of containers with lid made of synthetic resin are mass-produced and consumed as containers for packed lunch, prepared foods, preserved foods, and other foods in supermarkets, convenience stores, and the like. Most of the containers with lid are manufactured for one time use only. However, some containers with lid contain foods such as umeboshi (sour pickled plum), rakkyo (pickled shallot), caviar, salmon roe, fruit, dried fruit, and salad, which cannot be used at a time. Thus, there is a demand for using a container with lid a plurality of times.
In this case, what matters is lid sealability. In light of this, Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and the like disclose a container with lid comprising a container body having an upper opening portion and a lid attachable to and detachable from the upper opening portion of the container body, wherein when the lid is attached to the container body, a circumferential simple seal portion is formed between a peripheral portion of the lid and the upper opening portion of the container body.